This Is Our Fate, I'm Yours
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Faberrittana. The coming out discussion...


**This is Our Fate, I'm Yours**

_Faberritana - foursome been together since freshman year but due to social issues have kept it secret. 2 of the 4 wish to stop hiding, and attempt to convince the other 2._

Santana was completely preoccupied as she rounded the corner, which was why she ran straight into Quinn.

"Ow!"

"Damn it!"

"Sorry, Q."

"My fault, San. I wasn't watching where I was going," the blonde said, helping her girlfriend up.

"Me either. Hey, are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head. "I just…hate seeing Brittany sad."

"Who do I need to decapitate?"

Quinn snorted. "Us."

"Sorry?"

"I want to come out," Quinn said, looking directly into Santana's eyes. "The four of us."

Santana shook her head. "Not you too… I just went through this with Rachel."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"_Santana, stop!" Rachel said, pulling away._

"_What's wrong?" Santana asked. _

"_I don't…I can't do this right now."_

"_Okay," the older girl said, nodding. "Is everything okay?"_

"_It's just that I feel…. I don't like doing this at school. It feels skeevy. I don't want to be your dirty little secret."_

"_Baby—"_

"_I know that's not how you think of me," Rachel said quickly. "I know we're doing this out of social necessity, but if we're going to keep it a secret, let's do that. Nothing in school that's not strictly platonic. Please?"_

_Santana kissed her on the forehead and nodded. "Okay."_

"_Unless we come out."_

"_Rachel…no."_

"_Why? We're seniors. It—"_

"_No. I can't protect you and Brittany all the time. We stopped the slushies, but I'm not going to watch you go through what Kurt went through."_

"_It might be different."_

* * *

"Maybe she's right."

"Quinn—"

"No, just listen for a second," she said. She took Santana's hand and pulled her into the empty math classroom. "We started this because we needed the hierarchy at first. We were the cheerleaders, Brittany and Rachel were the geeks. We had to keep it quiet or we would've gotten it just as bad as them, and we wouldn't be able to protect them. We're seniors now, though. The crowds part when any of us walk through the hall. And I can rain down fire with complete justification when people make Britt sad."

"What happened?"

* * *

"_Avery and Kate, you guys can pick up the extra batons," Brittany said, helping the others with the pom poms. _

"_Why can't you guys get it?" Avery grumbled. _

"_She said get the batons," Quinn snapped. _

"_I don't see why we have to take orders from the retard."_

_The only thing that kept Quinn from kneeing the girl in the gut and waterboarding her was the fact that Brittany caught her in mid-lunge._

"_No, Q…."_

"_AVERY!" Quinn bellowed. "If I ever hear you call ANYONE that again, I will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it!"_

"_Well described, Q," Sue Sylvester said, appearing out of nowhere. "Avery, grab your toothbrush. You're scrubbing the locker room today."_

"_Why are you so pissed off, Captain?" Avery sneered. "Are you two dating or something?"_

"_Quinn," Brittany said sharply. _

_Quinn took a deep breath. "Have fun scrubbing toilets, Avery." She walked back over to Brittany and hugged the other blonde. _

"_I know what you're thinking, Q, and no," Brittany said. "I've been getting called names since before I could talk. It's okay."_

"_It's not okay."_

_Brittany gave her an extra squeeze. "I have to go meet Rachel. She's going to read over my essay before I turn it in."_

"_My house after school?"_

"_I'll bring the cupcakes," Brittany said brightly, before jogging off toward the building. _

* * *

Santana sighed. "How bad do you think it would be?"

"I don't know…. But it can't be worse than hiding."

A flash from their left shocked both girls. They jumped apart and turned to glare at Jacob Ben Israel.

"Hot new scoop…four ferocious females, fornicating in forbidden flirtation."

"You creepy—"

"Ah ah ah… I've already sent the picture and the video to myself. My demands—"

"Fucking what? Demands?"

"You obviously want this kept quiet. I'm okay with that. For a small price."

"What?" Quinn growled.

"Two sets of Rachel's panties."

Santana caught Quinn just in time. "Jesus…and people say I'm the violent one. Quinn, be still." Once she was sure her girlfriend wasn't going to disembowel Jacob, Santana turned to the boy. "Fine. We'll find you in the morning."

"You've got to be kidding!" Quinn snapped once he left.

"Of course I am. Come on, we need to find the girls and plan some shit."

* * *

Officer Huston tipped his hat as he left Jacob's house. The mother was in tears, the father was pissed, and the son was scared shitless. A good day's work in his humble opinion. He slid into the squad car and looked at his phone. Before he drove off, he checked the notifications that were popping up on his Facebook app.

_**Santana Lopez is in a relationship.**_

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel B. Berry, Brittany Pierce, and 59 others like this._

**Tina: Finally.**

**Artie: Congrats!**

**Mercedes: Hot damn mess, but I'm happy for you four. Not worried about the fallout?**

**Quinn: Nah, San's godfather is taking out the trash as we speak.**

He chuckled, happy for his goddaughter and her girlfriends.


End file.
